Una nueva esperanza
by Arken Elf
Summary: Ahora que su padre ha muerto Terry y Andy se encuentran solos en las calles, ¿Podrán sobrevivir?


Este es un Fanfic sin fines de lucro; todos los personajes son propiedad de SNK y NeoGeo, no se intenta violar ninguna ley. Por su atención Gracias.  
  
EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA  
ESCRITA POR: Arken Elf  
  
Era un día extraño, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo por completo, bloqueando a su paso el calor de los rayos del sol, sobre la gran ciudad de Southtown.  
La gente al notarlo comenzó a recoger sus posesiones, y muchas otras aceleraban la velocidad de su andanza, tratando de llegar a sus destinos antes de que la lluvia cayera.  
Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a asomarse a través del cielo, era inevitable; la lluvia había comenzado, el viento soplaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, agitando las ramas de los árboles con ritmo , creando una especie de danza con sus hojas, el polvo se elevaba hasta los cielos y a lo lejos se podían apreciar los destellos de los truenos en el horizonte.  
La poca gente que se encontraba aún en las calles corría buscando un refugio, todos excepto uno.  
Se trataba de un pequeño niño, quien solitario caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, como si no le importara mojarse, observando las calles húmedas a su paso con esos hermosos ojos que le habían robado al cielo su color, pero a pesar de esto su mirada reflejaba tristeza, creando dentro de si un angustioso sentido de vacío y dolor.  
Su cabello rubio se ocultaba bajo una gorra, rojiza, como la sangre. La sangre que él había visto derramarse frente a él; la sangre de un hombre amoroso y tierno, la sangre de un amigo, la sangre de su padre.  
Un padre que había caído frente a él, tratando de defenderse de un adversario, fatal. Un hombre, que provenía de un mundo de crimen y maldad, un mundo en el que el alma de un hombre no era importante, sino su dinero y su fuerza. Su nombre Geese, el líder de la mafia, un ser rico y poderoso al que no le importaba nada mas que él.  
Geese ese despiadado ser la había arrancado la vida a su padre, dejándolo a él y a su hermano solos en el mundo, sin nada ni nadie que cuidara de ellos. Pero ellos no permitirían que eso exterminara el deseo de vivir en sus corazones; ambos sobrevivirían para vengarse, de ese hombre, sin importar su fuerza o su poder, alguno de ellos se vengaría, para liberar su alma y la de su padre.  
Sin embargo, ahora las cosas son diferentes, él se encontraba solo y perdido en esa gran ciudad, sin ese hermano que le apoyaba, dándole su fe, su energía, su fuerza.  
Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban en la mente del pequeño, quien ahora se encontraba completamente solo en la calle, la gente de los alrededores, finalmente se había retirado del lugar y la lluvia aminoraba su fuerza, al igual que el viento, el cual era tan sólo un soplo de el anterior, como el último aliento de la tormenta, antes de descansar.  
Un pequeño murmullo se dejo escapar a través de los labios del jovencito, un nombre, una pregunta.  
- Andy ¿Por qué? ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡¡Te fuiste, y me dejaste solo aquí, que no lo entiendes, te necesito, regresa...!!! ¡Andyyy!  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
La lluvia había cesado, pero no para él, ya que una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba a través de su mejilla, precipitándose hacia el cemento de la banqueta aún húmedo.  
Cerró sus ojos reanudando su paso.   
  
* * *  
  
La noche se aproximaba, mientras los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban en el horizonte. Para él todo era tan confuso, como si todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos días hubiera sido parte de un sueño.  
-¿Qué había sucedido?  
-¿Dónde se encontraba en ese momento?  
-Y la pregunta mas importante, ¿Dónde se encontraba Terry?  
Algunos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, lapsos de un suceso terrible, su padre asesinado y su hermano mayor a su lado con sus ojos cristalinos, como si hubiera llorado, pero no había rastro de lágrimas en ellos.  
Claro que sí, ese era Terry, su hermano mayor, quien siempre se mostraba valiente y fuerte ante cualquier problema, pero: ¿Qué había de él?, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante tal suceso?, Su padre tendido en el piso inerte. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse valiente ante eso?, ¿Cómo podía dejar de llorar?, después de todo ese era el hombre que había cuidado de él, le había dado amor, cariño, un hogar y una educación. Pero ahora no estaba mas...  
-¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?. Se preguntaba, al momento que su hermano se ponía en pie, haciendo un juramento.  
-¿Para que sirve un juramento así?, él pasado no se puede cambiar contestó.  
Pero Terry se molestó, comenzó a hablar sobre el honor, la valentía y el alma.  
Se que no debí hacerlo, pensó, pero al ver a su hermano tan decidido, él no dudó el jurar a su lado.  
-Siempre estaremos juntos, nos apoyaremos y saldremos adelante, así existirá la esperanza de que algún día, uno de los dos volverá para vengar la muerte de su padre, permitiendo que su alma descanse en paz.  
-Así será - contestó Terry mirando directamente a los ojos de Andy, dejándole ver que su promesa era de corazón.  
-Terry, murmuró. - Hermano...  
(flashback)  
Podía verse a él en la estación de policía, sentado en una pequeña banca al lado de Terry, ambos observaban a toda la gente correr apresurada, hablando por teléfono, discutiendo, eh incluso peleando entre sí.  
Dos hombres hablaban frente a ellos, uno era el policía que se había hecho presente antes que cualquiera de los otros, y otro un hombre con traje, el cual Terry señalaba como el encargado del caso. Ambos hombres charlaban sobre algo, cuando una señorita se aproximó, comento algo, que ocasionó que los tres se les quedaran viendo fijamente, el detective se mostró frío, mientras que tanto la señorita como el policía los miraban con tristeza.  
-¿Qué sucederá ahora Terry?  
-No estoy seguro Andy, pero no me gusta la manera en que nos miran.  
-A mi tampoco, si tan solo papá estuviera aquí...  
-No lo menciones, él se ha ido, pero aún estamos tú y yo, ¿comprendes?  
- Sí, entiendo.  
- Sin importar lo que esa gente planee, no permitiremos que nos separen.  
-No, ¡no lo permitiremos!.  
Terry, dejó escapar una sonrisa al escuchar a su hermano Andy, hablar con tanto ánimo.  
-Una sonrisa... - fueron las ultimas palabras de Andy, mientras volvía a dormirse.  
* * * *   
En otra parte de la ciudad, en una callejuela, en el centro de la ciudad, Terry, el jovencito de la gorra, continuaba su camino en búsqueda de Andy su hermano menor. Pero sin obtener resultado alguno.  
-Ah, Andy, ¿Dónde estas? - se pregunto.  
Justamente en ese momento pudo apreciar la silueta de una persona entre las sombras de la callejuela.  
-¿Quién esta ahí?, pregunto Terry, con una leve marca de preocupación.  
Después de todo, él tan solo era un pequeño niño, que andaba caminando solo en medio de la noche en la gran ciudad, sabía que cualquier persona podría ser capaz de intentar algo en su contra; él había aprendido a pelear bajo las enseñanzas de su padre pero esta vez era diferente, su enemigo no sería su padre, lo que indicaba que no habría misericordia para él.  
Terry, sabía muy bien que si se aventuraba a rondar solo por las calles podría correr ese riesgo, sin embargo él contaba con el apoyo de Andy, pero ahora Andy Había desaparecido y él se encontraba solo frente a ese ente.  
-¡Muestraté! ¡No te tengo miedo! - gritó Terry, pero la silueta se mantenía de pie, sin realizar un solo movimiento, observándolo.  
-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no se mueve?- Pensó Terry- sin perder de vista al supuesto enemigo.  
-Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja. Se escucho una risa proveniente del ser. -Así que, eres un luchador ¿HM?, ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para pelear en las calles?  
-¿Uh?, Terry no sabía que contestar a eso, era cierto que era muy joven, pero debía defenderse de alguna manera. -Bueno me agradan los peleadores del mundo, aquellos que pelean por la vida en un mundo como este, algo como tu.  
-Es un placer, la sombra se aproximó a Terry lentamente, y conforme se iba acercando su tamaño disminuía.  
-Soy Kane, Billy Kane.  
Para entonces la sombra había desaparecido dando paso a otro pequeño niño, mas o menos de la misma edad de Terry.  
-Pero tu puedes llamarme Billy, y al igual que tu soy un peleador del mundo, así es como yo llamo a la los chicos como tu o yo, que día a día pelean por sobrevivir, se oye bien ¿cierto? Ahora, dime cual es tu nombre, chico solitario.  
-Mi nombre es Terry, Terry Bogard. Contestó Terry, de manera seria e inexpresiva.  
-Hm, vaya Terry, buen nombre para un niño como tu.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con niño?, ¿Tu pareces ser como de mi edad?  
-En serio, Bah. Contestó Billy en tono alegre. -Oye, veo que andas solo, así que dime que haces por aquí, nunca te había visto.  
-Bueno yo estoy, es decir, ando en busca de mi hermano perdido Andy.  
-Así que así se llama, tu primo o lo que sea, que sucedió, ¿escapo de casa?  
-No, la verdad es que... Terry guardo silencio, al momento que levantaba el rostro en dirección a las estrellas, las cuales extrañamente podían apreciarse fabulosamente esa noche, algo difícil en una ciudad como esa.  
Terry decidió omitir la parte de su padre, continuando con la desaparición de su hermano.  
-Él desapareció poco después de nuestra huida, pero nosotros no huíamos de casa, sino de la policía.  
-¡Policía!, ¿pues que hicieron?.  
-Nada malo, es solo que no deseábamos ser separados. Terry no sabía porqué le contaba esas cosas a un chico que hasta hace 5 minutos era un completo desconocido para él, quizá era porque sentía que podía confiar en él como si fueran amigos de años, debía ser el hecho de que ambos compartían su soledad, su hambre y la falta de un hogar, ambos eran peleadores del mundo tal y como Billy los llamaba.  
-La policía nos llevó a casa a recoger algunas pertenencias, para después llevarnos a una especie de orfanato, yo no quería eso ni para mi, ni para mi hermano, jamas permitiría que nos llevaran a un lugar donde seríamos solo un número mas que alimentar, para que después llegue cualquier persona y se lleve a mi hermano o a mí, abandonando al otro, yo no lo permitiría, así que decidimos escapar cuando aún había tiempo. Yo sabía que las calles eran peligrosas, sabía que correríamos riesgos pero pensé que valdría la pena.  
Terry bajó el rostro, observando el piso, y con tristeza solo dijo:  
-Jamás pensé que aún así perdería a mi hermano, fui un tonto al pensar que ambos podríamos salir adelante en las calles, No pude prever que como simples niños no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.  
Al decir esto Terry cerro los puños de sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de expulsar ese coraje y esa frustración en tan solo un segundo.  
-Lo lamento -Comentó Billy. - Yo se lo difícil que puede ser la vida en lugar así, es horrible, pero manténte firme en la creencia de que tu hermano esta sano y salvo, y que pronto lo encontrarás.  
-Gracias eres una buena persona.  
-Claro que lo soy, soy genial, tan genial que te propondré esto, si no tienes donde pasar la noche porque no la pasas en mi casa.  
-¿Tu casa?  
-Si es la casa abandonada de la esquina, sígueme, ah y otra cosa, nunca salgas de la casa al atardecer, créeme puede ser muy peligroso.  
Terry, tomó su mochila y camino detrás de Billy, su nuevo amigo, alguien que le había ofrecido su ayuda, en los momentos de mas necesidad.  
Mientras caminaban Terry observaba, ahora con mayor claridad en sus pensamientos observaba el entorno, el cual lucia tan deprimente. Las calles sucias, y un grupo de sombras alrededor de un bote de basura con algo de fuego, era una especie de fogata para ellos, seres cadavéricos, que alguna vez pudieron ser como cualquier persona, sin embargo ahora se encontraban ahí solos, acabados, vencidos.  
¿Qué los habría motivado a llegar a tan deplorable estado?  
-Eso no es importante, pensó Terry, ahora tu perteneces al Club.  
La noche remarcaba las siluetas acompañadas de sombras formadas por la danzante luz del fuego, como un ritual sagrado, en el que la víctima baila entre las llamas para purificar su alma y su fe.  
-Aquí es.  
Billy y Terry se detuvieron frente a una casa abandonada, o sus restos semidestruidos al menos.  
Misteriosa y tenebrosa rodeada de un jardín de hierbas, enredaderas y toda clase de seres, definitivamente era una casa lúgubre, que se prestaba a interpretaciones místicas, a tal grado que nadie se atrevía a pasar la noche en ese lugar, con la excepción de Billy.  
Los grandes ventanales de la casa, sucios, maltratados, permitían apreciar marcas o pequeñas siluetas dentro, de los objetos de la casa, las paredes de madera crujían con el frío, como si se fuera a despedazar en cualquier momento.  
Pero para Billy ese era su hogar.  
Billy se aproximó a la entrada y con un pequeño empujón logro abrir la puerta.  
-Pasa, que eres mi invitado de honor.  
-Gracias nuevamente.  
Terry, observó los viejos muros desde el interior de la casa, a pesar de verse tan descuidada, por dentro no se notaba tanto.  
¿Quiza Billy, se encarga de ella?- pensó.  
-¡Oye!  
Terry volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo, quien le llamaba desde una de las habitaciones.  
-Será mejor que te des prisa, si no quieres pasar la noche en la sala.  
-Si, claro.  
Terry, corrió en dirección a la pequeña habitación, la cual, a diferencia de las otras, se notaba mas limpia y una pequeña vela iluminaba el lugar.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué opinas?  
Terry, no sabía que decir, después de todo, cualquier refugio en ese momento habría sido maravilloso para él.  
-Es perfecta.  
-Si, lo sé, por eso la elegí, la gente no la usa porque dicen que está encantada, pero yo he vivido en ella desde hace tiempo y no he visto nada inusual.  
Billy tomo una pequeña manta y la colocó en el suelo, luego sacó otra de un pequeño escondite, e invitó a Terry.  
-Oye Terry, toma esta manta, te servirá para que no pases frío en la noche.  
Terry tomó la manta y la acomodó al otro lado del cuarto. Él se encontraba demasiado cansado para hablar mas; en cuanto extendió la manta se dejo caer sobre ella, sus brazos y piernas le pesaban increíblemente, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se quito cada uno de sus tenis, su chamarra, la cual aún se encontraba húmeda por la lluvia y su gorra dejando todo a un lado.  
Se recostó, observando el techo de la pequeña habitación, una imagen que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco a medida que la luz de la vela se iba apagando. Para entonces Billy ya se encontraba dormido, recostado al otro lado del cuarto. Terry lo miró por un momento y luego decidió seguir su ejemplo...  
Las horas de la noche transcurrían y la obscuridad se hacía cada vez mayor.  
Terry, continuaba observando a su alrededor, cuando vio algo frente a él.  
Un rostro, un hombre, esos ojos...  
Terry podía observar el odio reflejado en los ojos de ese hombre; cuando un grito proveniente de todos los ángulos rompió el silencio,   
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PPPAAADDRREEE!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!!  
Parecía ser su voz, pero ¿Lo era?.  
Terry corrió desesperado tratando de ayudar a su padre, pero sin importar cuanto corriera, el camino era cada vez mas largo.  
Repentinamente una imagen se mostró frente a Terry, era su hermano menor Andy, quien solo lo observaba sin decir nada.  
-¿Andy?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, pensé que me habías abandonado, al igual que todos.  
Andy, continuo observándolo, pero esta vez su mirada era diferente, esta vez su mirada se encontraba llena de odio e ira, pero ¿Por qué?.  
-Tu.- contestó Andy -. Me fallaste, he perdido todo lo que era, gracias a ti.  
-No espera Andy, no es verdad, yo te busqué por todas partes, y no encontré rastros tuyos. Perdóname hermano, por favor.  
Terry se dejo caer en cuclillas, al momento que miraba la obscuridad del piso.  
-Terry, tu estas destinado a vivir en esta pesadilla, para siempre y yo no puedo ayudarte, Lo lamento.  
Con estas palabras Andy, dio media vuelta y se alejo lentamente hasta desaparecer.  
-Andy, Andy...  
****  
Andy, compartía el mismo sueño.  
Terry, nuevamente estaba ahí, su hermano mayor, en el piso bajo sus pies, inclinado, ¿Cuál era la razón?.  
Andy trataba de consolarle, pero Terry, no escuchaba, solo se tendía al piso, una y otra vez.  
Andy se levanto lentamente pensando en ¿Cuál sería el objetivo de ese extraño sueño?.  
-Terry. - murmuro Andy- al momento que levantaba su rostro, para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.  
Otro par de chicos le observaban curiosamente.  
-Finalmente despiertas. -Comentó uno de los chicos, su cabello era castaño obscuro y sus ojos negros como la noche.  
-Hola, -comentó el otro- ¿Cómo estas?, yo soy Alex y él es mi amigo Jake, al tiempo que señalaba al chiquillo de al lado.  
Alex a diferencia de Jake, era de cabello pelirrojo, de ojos castaños como la arena húmeda.  
-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Yo, soy Andy.  
-Andy, bien, pues bienvenido amigo.  
-¿Bienvenido a donde?  
-Andy-interrumpio Jake- Te tengo buenas y malas noticias amigo, pero antes dime ¿Tienes familia?  
Andy, pensó de inmediato en Terry, su hermano mayor.  
-Si, tengo un hermano que es 2 años mayor que yo.  
-Tan solo 2 años, eso no es bueno.  
-Espera Alex, déjame hablar con él. Bueno Andy, déjame ponerte el tanto, ya que llevas aproximadamente 2 días inconsciente.  
-¡Dos días!, oh no, Terry, entonces no era un sueño, su hermano estaba solo, perdido en esa gran ciudad; pero él tampoco sabía donde se encontraba, después de todo.  
Andy analizo sus pensamientos y decidió dejar a los chicos hablar.  
-Andy, ¿Te encuentras bien?, cuestiono Alex.  
-Si, no es nada, ¿me decían?  
-Bien- continuo Jake, -Andy, la mala noticia es que te encuentras en el orfanato central de Southtown.  
- Orfana... ¿Cómo llegue aquí?  
-Nosotros no sabemos con exactitud, pero los otros chicos dicen que un policía te encontró en la casa de la que habías huido.  
-Si, irrumpió Alex, te encontrabas semiconsciente, a causa del hambre y el cansancio, el policía te reconoció y te trajo aquí.  
Entonces eso era, Terry, se hincaba para pedirle que no se marchara, pero él lo había ignorado, abandonándolo, regresando a el lugar que ellos alguna vez llamaron hogar.  
Que terrible, haber abandonado a su hermano cuando mas lo necesitaba, él lo había traicionado por un sueño de regresar a casa y encontrar a su padre esperándolos volver.  
Que tonto fui, y ahora él estaba ahí, en ese lugar, el lugar de donde ambos intentaban escapar, mientras que Terry andaba solitario por la cuidad.  
-Lo lamento mucho.  
-Espera, Andy aún no termino, déjame darte le buena noticia.  
Alex lucía alegre, como si algo demasiado bueno hubiera sucedido.  
-Hace algunas horas un hombre vino para adoptarte, ¿No es genial?.  
-Si -dijo Jake- es el hombre mas rico y amable de la ciudad, el ha adoptado o recogido a niños de la calle, para darles un buen hogar, eres afortunado, por cierto su nombre es Geese.  
Geese... ese nombre cayo como una roca, en la mente de Andy, Geese, el mismo ser que había asesinado a sangre fría a su padre frente a los ojos de su hermano, el mismo hombre que había destruido su esperanza y su futuro.  
Como era posible, ¿por qué dios era tan cruel con un niño?, separándolo de su padre, su hermano y enviándolo a las garras de ese ser causante de todo su infortunio, su vida era perfecta, hasta que apareció él.  
Geese...  
Geese era el ultimo nombre que él repetía en su mente, dentro de esa pesadilla.  
* * *  
Para Terry, la noche tampoco le había sido fácil la fiebre no descendía a pesar de los esfuerzos de Billy por detenerla. Terry se veía muy mal, demasiado para ser solo una fiebre, era obvio que Terry se encontraba enfermo, pero si horas antes lucía en perfecta salud.  
Billy decidió examinar las pertenencias de Terry quizás hallase algo de utilidad.  
Al hacer esto Billy notó que su ropa , estaba húmeda, seguramente Terry había caminado bajo la lluvia, sin buscar refugio, continuando así sin importarle el hecho de que podría enfermarse.  
-Bi...Bi...Billy.  
-!Terry!, estas consciente, dime ¿cómo te sientes?.  
- Terrible, mi cabeza me duele, no puedo respirar bien.  
-Descuida amigo yo estaré contigo.  
-Lamento causarte tantos problemas, Billy.  
-No tienes nada que lamentar, al fin que ni tenía sueño, mintió Billy. Una mentirilla blanca no hace daño a nadie, pensó.  
-No debí caminar bajo la lluvia, pero creo que en ese momento no estaba consciente de mi situación.  
-Shhh, calla, no debes hablar.  
-Billy, ¿crees que algún día podamos tener una vida mejor?  
-Claro que si pero antes deberás sanar, ¿Ok?.  
-No...lo.. se....quizá sería mejor dormirme y no despertar...  
-No digas eso, que acaso no deseas encontrar a tu hermano.  
-Es solo que yo....  
-No hables mas y se acabó, tú solo descansa, tratare de localizar ayuda.  
-Espera Billy, es muy peligroso que salgas solo, es media noche.  
-Descuida se cuidarme bien.  
Con estas palabras Billy se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir decidió mirar una vez mas a su amigo.  
Giró lentamente para percatarse, de que Terry ya se encontraba vestido y listo para salir.  
-¿Que piensas hacer Terry?, ¿Acaso eres suicida?.  
-No, pero no pienso permitir que salgas solo, no podría perdonarme que por mi culpa algo te sucediera.  
Billy, se sintió extraño al oír esas palabras.  
-Hace mucho que nadie me decía eso- Pensó Billy; la ultima persona fue mi madre.  
-Oye Billy, por cierto, tu sabes mucho sobre mí, pero yo no se nada sobre ti, dime ¿Por qué alguien como tu anda viviendo en las calles de Southtown tan solo.  
-La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso.  
-Pero Billy.  
-No, lo lamento Terry, eso es algo muy doloroso que no deseo recordar.  
El jovencito miró directamente a Billy, para percatarse de que Billy, ocultaba un gran dolor, un profundo dolor, de tiempo atrás.  
-Lo lamento mucho, Billy, yo también perdí a mis padres trágicamente.  
Al escuchar esto Kane se encontró sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible, que supiera eso?, solamente lo había mirado a los ojos, acaso él...  
Sabes Billy, ya me siento mejor, creo que será mas conveniente esperar hasta mañana.  
-Si, está bien; pero no estaba bien, ese chico de cristalinos ojos azules había averiguado su gran secreto con solo mirarlo.  
-Yo siempre soy así, para tratar de olvidar o quizá de ocultar ese dolor, pero él tan solo con una mirada había comprendido todo.  
Billy observó a Terry, mientras este se acomodaba de nuevo en la manta. Lentamente Billy se retiró a su manta e hizo lo mismo que su amigo, quien rápidamente se había vuelto a dormir.  
La fiebre había bajado, pero no por completo, sin embargo parecía ser que el peligro finalmente se retiraba de la habitación.  
Nuevamente la habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad.  
****  
Andy reflexionaba, sobre algunos recuerdos.  
-La oscuridad puede ser tu aliada, pero si no tienes cuidado, puede convertirse en tu enemiga.  
-Entiendo, ¿Es por eso que te gusta la noche?  
-En cierto modo, pero no solo es por eso Andy, también me gusta la noche, porque cuando miro el cielo obscuro y tenebroso, puedo ver la vida.  
-¿La vida?  
-Si, la vida es toda esa obscuridad que parece infinita, y las estrellas son nuestras esperanzas, las cuales en algún momento rompen con esa obscuridad y se convierten en sol.  
-Vaya, interesante teoría Terry.  
-Se que suena algo infantil, pero dime sinceramente, ¿Qué opinas?.  
-¿Sobre las estrellas?  
-Si  
-La verdad yo creo...  
-Tu crees...  
-Lo siento, pero eso, es un secreto, ja,ja,ja.  
Los recuerdos de él con su hermano danzaban en su mente, mostrándose uno a uno en su imaginación.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer?, no puedo permitir que Geese me adopte, sería como el suicidio.  
-La obscuridad...un secreto...  
-¡Lo tengo!.  
-¡Andy!,- grito Jake-,  
-Podrías callarte, queremos dormir.  
-La noche puede ser tu aliada.  
-Gracias Terry, muy pronto estaremos juntos ya verás.  
Andy, se levanto de su cama lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, deslizandose a través de las sábanas, caminando lentamente.  
Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta, analizo la habitación una vez mas, para asegurarse de que todos dormían.  
-Bien, -Pensó-  
Abrir la cerradura no sería complicado, pero el intentar cruzar toda una estructura que le era desconocida, podría ser un problema.  
Sin embargo para Andy, eso ya no era importante.  
-Geese, adoptarme, acaso, acaso , ¿Él sabrá que soy un Bogard?.  
-No lo creo.  
Andy, camino a través de los pasillos, con velocidad, ocultándose de las cámaras y de los guardias, hasta llegar a una salida de aire.  
Andy, zafó la rejilla de protección la cual se encontraba floja, se introdujo el ducto de ventilación, giro colocando nuevamente la rejilla en su lugar.  
De este modo será mas sencillo -Pensó-  
Continuó a gatas a través de los largos túneles de la ventilación, hasta llegar a un pequeño cruce. Andy se detuvo a pensar el rumbo que debía tomar, ya que el lugar era todo un laberinto y él jamas había echo eso antes.  
-Demonios estoy perdido. -Dijo para sí.  
Mientras Andy pensaba, la lamina bajo él cedía cada vez mas, obviamente no estaba calculada para mantener un peso como el suyo, pero Andy no lo notó.  
-¿Hacia donde debo ir?.  
-¿Hacia donde?  
Pero cuando Andy mencionaba esto, la lámina se rompió ocasionando que Andy cayera.  
O casi, Andy se sostuvo de la orilla, pero la lámina era demasiado filosa, ocasionándole heridas en ambas manos.  
La sangre comenzó a a caer, sobre él, pero a pesar de esto, Andy sacó fuerza para volver a subirse al ducto.  
En ese momento observo sus manos, ambas mostraban pequeños cortes en la palma.  
Arrancó un poco de tela de su ropa, e inmediatamente se cubrió las heridas con ella, amarrándose un trazo de tela en cada mano.  
-Esto no me detendrá -pensó-, al momento que comenzaba a gatear por la ventilación nuevamente, el dolor era terrible, cada vez que apoyaba sus manos contra la fría lamina.  
-Debo apresurarme, seguramente escucharon el tronido de la lámina al romperse.  
-Andy, cuidado.  
****  
En la casona.  
Terry, se había despertado nuevamente, pero esta vez no sabía cual era la razón, ¿Otra pesadilla?.  
Se levanto de inmediato, tomo su gorra y salió corriendo del cuarto, sin percatarse de que Billy no se encontraba ya en la habitación.  
Se detuvo al final del obscuro pasillo, mientras observaba la puerta de la casona, el sonido del agua se hacía presente afuera, al parecer la lluvia retornaba para luchar nuevamente por sus dominios.  
Un terrible tronido atrajo la atención de Terry, un sonido que venía del piso inferior de la construcción.  
Terry, no sabía como reaccionar.  
Sin embargo decidió ir a investigar que cosa había ocasionado el ruido.  
Comenzó a descender por las escaleras, lentamente, cada paso que daba, ocasionaba que la vieja madera crujiera, como si se quejara de su tarea, un lamento de soledad, un llanto, se escucho, entre las sombras.  
-Billy, ¿Eres tu?.  
-Pero no hubo respuesta.  
-Billy, contesta por favor.  
Terry, comenzó aproximarse poco a poco, ¿Quién será?.  
Cuando se disponía averiguar quien era, Un grito se dejo escuchar en el piso superior, sin embargo esta vez, el sonido de la voz era conocido, era la voz de Billy.  
-¡Billy!  
Él, corrió hacia la escalera, pero en la obscuridad era difícil correr, se tropezó con una botella, ocasionando que cayera de espalda en los brazos de un hombre. Levanto la mirada, para darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, otro hombre salía de la casa llevando a Billy inconsciente en sus brazos.  
-¡No, Billy! -Gritó Terry con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.  
-¡Déjame! - forcejeaba mientras trataba de soltarse de aquel hombre, pero este era demasiado fuerte para él.  
El hombre lo abrazo fuertemente, contra él, Terry, comenzó a sentir como se le dificultaba respirar cada vez mas, tenía que hacer algo pronto o jamas saldría de ahí con vida, pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil, sus fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco; es inútil -pensó-.  
-Lo siento Andy, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo...  
-Hey Terry, mira lo que tengo.  
-Ahora no Andy, que no vez que no encuentro mi gorra.  
-Oye, será solo un segundo.  
-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres?  
-Mira, ja,ja,ja,ja.  
-¡Mi gorra!  
-Devuélvela  
-Tendrás que alcanzarme primero  
-Espera  
-Ja,ja,ja, que lento eres Terry.  
-Ya veras quien es el lento  
-¡Andy!  
-Terry, espera el semáforo esta en verde.  
-No podrás cruzar hasta que cambie y yo estaré muy lejos, ja...ja,ja...ja,ja.  
-No importa, odio que te burles de mí.  
-¡Cuidado el auto!  
-Terry, ¿¿¿¿¿estás bien??????.  
-Quizás sea mejor así.  
-Lo siento Andy, si tan solo hubieras sabido que tu eras mi apoyo para seguir adelante.  
Tendrás que vengar la muerte de nuestro padre solo...  
Su visión se nublaba al momento que se desvanecía poco a poco, hasta que todo se volvió obscuridad nuevamente.  
Andy, finalmente caminaba libre, débil, cansado, herido, entre las calles de la ciudad, estaba amaneciendo y la luz del sol comenzaba a calentar las calles, pasa secar la lluvia que minutos antes se había echo presente.  
La gente pasaba al lado de Andy, ignorándolo por completo, hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque donde se dejo caer el la hierba húmeda, quedándose dormido, con los brazos extendidos como si se ofreciera al dios sol, las manos abiertas con esas las palmas heridas, sucias.  
En ese momento un hombre, un anciano que pasaba por el lugar, observo a pequeño.  
Al fin, uno de ellos -pensó-  
El anciano había pasado toda una semana buscando a los niños, y al ver a Andy, lo reconoció inmediatamente, era sin duda uno de los hijos de Bogard, el mas joven Andy.  
Se aproximó, observo ,la heridas en las manos del pequeño, saco una pequeña botella con un ungüento, retiro con lentitud la tela, tratando de no despertarlo, coloco un poco de ungüento en la herida, haciendo lo mismo con ambas manos, lo levanto y se lo llevó cargando, para ser un anciano era una persona muy fuerte y sana.  
Para entonces Terry, milagrosamente había sobrevivido, gracias a su enfermedad.  
Se encontraba en el piso, sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
Si, él había sobrevivido, pero su alma jamas sería la misma, por tercera vez, había perdido a un ser querido.  
-Billy- susurró él- aún en el piso, tratando de levantarse.  
-Que acaso, su destino era estar solo, sin amigos, sin familia, solo.  
-¡¡¡Soy tan inútil!!! -grito-  
-No pude salvar a mi padre, a mi hermano, ni a mi amigo.  
-A nadie, pero sigo vivo, ¿Para que?, para vengar a mi padre, recuperar su honor y salvar su alma.  
-¿Es ese mi propósito?  
-¿y que hay de Andy?, mi hermano, inocente quien solo ha sufrido a causa mía.  
-Billy, quien, por ser mi amigo ha desaparecido.  
-Y yo, aquí tan solo deseando morir.  
Sus pensamientos eran, como pequeñas heridas que se iban abriendo una a una, al momento que sus ojos se cerraban.  
-¿No piensas que eres demasiado joven para querer morir?  
-Después de todo aún hay gente que te quiere.  
-¿Hm?  
-Vamos levántate, tú debes ser fuerte y no debes rendirte nunca, porque tu eres la fe y esperanza fe un niño; tu hermano, porque tu eres la fe y esperanza de tu padre.  
-Tu Terry, tú eres el único que puede luchar por eso, por tener una vida, un futuro...  
-Existe una parte dentro de ti que tratas de olvidar, pero no debes darte por vencido a pesar de que papá murió, a pesar de que Andy se fue, hiciste un juramento.  
Saldrías adelante, prometiste protección a tus seres queridos.  
-Si no te rindes saldrás adelante.  
-Vamos Terry, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer.  
Terry, despertó nuevamente, en el piso de la casona, solo; pero esta vez sería diferente.  
Algo dentro de él le había recordado, su verdadero objetivo en la vida.  
Él era el hermano mayor, de un niño que esperaba por él en algún lugar y un amigo que se había preocupado por su bienestar.  
Terry saco fuerzas, para lentamente ponerse en pie, recogió su gorra, la sacudió, se la coloco.  
-¡Suficiente, Terry Bogard ha vuelto, para ganar!.  
Miró la puerta destrozada frente a él y salió corriendo a buscar cumplir con su objetivo.  
El sol brillaba esplendorosamente, el cielo se encontraba despejado, como un gran océano que se extendiese sobre la ciudad.  
-Un océano, comentaba Andy, al momento que detenía su paso para observar el cielo.  
En sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia, que encerraba en su corazón, el sentimiento de culpabilidad; ahora él se encontraba a salvo al cuidado del maestro de su padre, mientras que su hermano continuaba perdido.  
-Andy, ¿Sucede algo malo?  
-No maestro, solo pensaba.  
El maestro comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos del pequeño, que caminaba a su lado.  
-Descuida, lo encontraremos -replico el maestro-  
-Lo sé, solo espero que no sea tarde, y logré disculparme por todo.  
-No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy seguro de que él no te culpa.  
A pesar de los ánimos, el hambre se hacía evidente, eso era algo que nada ni nadie podía cambiar.  
-Oh, uh, no ahora.  
Terry se detuvo frente a una panadería, observando los panes que relucían a través de la vitrina.  
-No tengo nada de dinero, bueno quizá pueda...  
Él entró a la panadería dirigiéndose al mostrador.  
Un hombre alto, de complexión robusta atendía el lugar.  
-Disculpe señor.  
-Dime niño, que quieres.  
-Bueno me preguntaba, si no necesita algo de ayuda.  
-¿Ayuda?  
Para él era difícil hablar sobre eso, pero para su estomago no.  
Un pequeño gruñido provino del estomago de Terry, quien apenado se cubrió el rostro bajando su gorra.  
Para entonces, un anciano entraba en el local.  
Disculpe -Dijo el anciano-  
-Quiero... observo al muchacho que se alejaba del mostrador, con dirección a la salida.  
-¡Espera, muchacho!, grito el anciano.  
Andy al escuchar esto, corrió a la puerta desde afuera.  
Empujo la puerta rápidamente al momento que Terry empujaba la puerta.  
Andy salió disparado hacia el piso, cayendo sentado en la banqueta.  
Andy miró a Terry de pie frente a él.  
El tiempo se congelo y era como si cada segundo fuera infinito.  
-Al fin, mi hermano, pensó.  
-¡TERRY!- grito Andy, quien se levanto con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a su hermano.  
-Andy, para Terry, eso parecía un sueño, su hermano frente a él, era increíble.  
Tanto el maestro, como el dueño del negocio observaban desde la ventana, la feliz reunión.  
¡ANDY!, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, pensé que yo...  
-Shh, Terry, no te preocupes hermano, solo esperó me disculpes por todas las tonterías que hice, pero sabes, ambos hicimos un juramento y yo pienso cumplirlo, así como tú lo harás. Lo sé porque tu eres mi héroe.  
-Andy...  
Ambos niños se abrazaron fuertemente, frente a ese local, bajo ese extraño, pero hermoso cielo azul. En esa gran ciudad. Una ciudad de sueños, e ilusiones, una ciudad que encierra los mas obscuros e increíbles sucesos, una ciudad en la que la vida depende del mas fuerte, y cada quien pelea por sobrevivir, la ciudad de los peleadores del mundo, la ciudad de Southtown.  
  
FIN  
Esperó que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, esta es mi propia versión de lo que sucedió en el inició de Fatal Fury, esta historia es un poco corta pero, bueno se deja abierta, para poder hacer una segunda parte en caso de que así lo deseen. En lo que se refiere a la relación entre los personajes, como sería la amistad entre Kane y Terry, bueno son pequeños detalles que se quedan inconclusos, pero que se resolverán en la segunda parte de la historia.  
críticas constructivas, ¿OK?.  
Hasta pronto.  
ATTE  
Arken Elf 


End file.
